The Recovery Job
The Recovery Job (fully known as Prologue:' The Recovery Job') is the prologue map of the Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising Zombies saga, that was created by RoachTheIntelCollector. It is set at the collapsed Mines of Despair, the Madreleron mining colony of Fidea VI, which was where the four heroes had their showdown with McPhillian. Characters * Amsel Caligari (playable) * Tom McPhillian (corpse only) * Brian Thompson (corpse ony) Overview The Recovery Job is a linear styled map similar to Dawn of Shadows from Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare. The player spawns in as Amsel Caligari, McPhillian's second-in-command at the surface camp. There are several Coil Arms Division NPCs that will assist the player on the surface, but will be reduced to a couple when the player enters the mine. The player must open the central hatch at the center of the camp in the same fashion as in Mines of Despair. Upon opening the hatch, a couple Zombies will emerge from the hole, to which the player must kill. Afterwards, a Coil Arms Division crane will go to the hole and drop some ropes down the hole, tasking the player to go down into the mine and begin clearing a path to McPhillian's last known location at the bottom of the mine. Inside the mine, most of the paths are completely blocked off, with the two side mineshafts to the Bunker and Ruins being destroyed and the utilities such as the lift being inactive. Surviving Zombies still stuck in the mine will attack the player on sight. After the player traverses through the main excavation site, they will reach the destroyed Mining Checkpoint. Two more NPCs will then arrive, who will then assist the player in moving a large rock blocking the entrance to the security station that holds the entrance to "The Deep End". The group will then head down the collapsed staircase until they reach "The Deep End", which has several large rocks covering the ground, as well as the rope from the crane. The player must attach the rocks to the crane's rope, allowing the crane to pull up the rocks. When all of the rocks are cleared, a brief cutscene will play, showing Caligari finding the bodies of both McPhillian and Brian before radioing his men on the surface of their discovery. He then radios his men currently present as Praset, the destroyed city on Harmony where the Coil Arms Division HQ crash-landed, asking them if they recovered enough specimens, to which they confirm. Several more of Caligari's men arrive, who are tasked by Caligari to bring both of the bodies to the surface while he covers them. Before leaving "The Deep End", Caligari discovers a gauntlet stytled weapon amongst the rubble before realizing it was the legendary Gauntlet of Ataraxia, the one McPhillian tasked him with finding if McPhillian was to perish. With this, the player must escort the NPCs carrying the bodies up to surface from attacking zombies. Upon reaching the surface, the ending cutscene will play, which shows a zombie charging at Caligari, but he points the gauntlet at it, causing it to stop as its eyes turned light purple. Surprised by this, he orders his zombie to return to the mine, to which it does. After it does, Caligari orders his men to re-seal the mine before leaving the site with his men on their ships along with the bodies of McPhillian and Brian, ending the prologue. Navigation Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising Zombies Maps